Once While In Rome
by Clavel
Summary: A.U. De ves en cuando, en medio de una vida ordinaria, el amor nos regala un cuento de hadas
1. At Bertollini's

ONCE WHILE IN ROME  
  
Capitulo 1: Shoot for the Moon  
  
Vacation Need a little sun to break up all the frustration and turn it into love. Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gotta do because today, it's up to me and you Temptation coming up to me. A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free. Come on and break it break it new and I believe it's gonna start now Vacation's where I wanna be. Buddy on the beach where the fun is free. We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate (I need a break; I need a vacation) Vibrations Need to get me sun and break up all my complications and turn it into love. Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gotta be Because today, today it's to you and me Buddy on the beach where the fun is free. We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate (Repeat after me, "I need a vacation")  
  
Vacation, Vitamin C  
  
Fue el verano antes de que entráramos a la universidad, el mejor verano de mi vida. A mis amigas y a mi nos acababan de aceptar en la universidad de Cambridge y para celebrarlo habíamos decidido pasar el verano en Roma, usamos todos nuestros ahorros, ahorros que reunimos con esfuerzo después de 4 años de cuidar niños, trabajar de meseras y los usuales y horribles trabajos de verano, gastamos hasta nuestro ultimo centavo.  
  
Recuerdo la primera impresión al entrar en nuestra habitación en la pensión Bertollini, no era gran cosa, pero sería nuestra casa por los siguientes 2 meses. Holly, siempre la mas versátil del grupo, estaba encantada, cuando entramos a nuestra habitación ella puso su maleta sobre la primera cama que se cruzo en su camino y luego abrió la ventana, la bella Roma se vislumbraba en toda su gloria desde la ventana. Holly respiro hondo y luego se dejo caer en la cama  
  
"¿Es malo que solo lleve 1 hora en esta ciudad y ya la ame?" pregunto Holly en tono soñador, dejándose caer en su cama, su cabello oscuro desparramándose por todos lados, parecía no importarle que en la habitación apenas y cabían las tres camas, que el baño era pequeño y que en los armarios nunca cabría ni la mitad de nuestra ropa. Tracie y yo cruzamos la mirada, aquella era una actitud muy típica de Holly Laike, quien era la clase de persona que siempre salía herida tratando de hacer cosas divertidas como kayak o raffting, dichas heridas nunca la detenían para volverlo a intentar.  
  
Tracie Junot, por otro lado, era la chica femenina, para quien una uña rota significaba una tragedia y quien siempre estaba al pendiente de la moda. A la mayoría de las personas le parecía fría, distante y vacía, pero en realidad no era nada de eso, era, es, inteligente y dulce, solo sucede que tiene el cabello rubio y un cuerpo que frecuentemente hace que la gente se refiera a ella como "La Ardiente", pero ella es perfectamente normal.  
  
Y yo, Lily Evans, yo no creo haber sido nada especial en aquel entonces, era una chica de cabello rojo y piel pálida, delgada y alta y con algunas pecas sobre la nariz. Mis ojos son lo único que siempre me ha gustado sobre mi aspecto, son de color verde esmeralda. James constantemente dice que puede leer todo lo que pienso en mis ojos.  
  
Las tres teníamos 17 años, entraríamos a la universidad en dos meses, nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo en que música escuchar cuando nos íbamos de Road trip y habíamos sido amigas desde el kinder. Era nuestra primera vez lejos de casa y estábamos dispuestas a darle rienda suelta a la diversión.  
  
***  
  
"Celebration time, c'mon" Sirius Black, rompe corazones de negra cabellera, ojos soñadores y sonrisa de un millón de dólares, estaba parado en la recepción del a pensión Bertollini tarareando para si y checando a las chicas que pasaban por ahí mientras sus amigos James Potter y Remus Lupin los registraban en el hotel "Hola preciosa" saludo sonriendo a una chica que paso a su lado usando una falda corta.  
  
James y Remus se pararon cada uno a un lado de Sirius y miraron a la chica en cuestión alejarse "Linda falda" dijo James dejando de mirar a la chica y volviéndose para hablar con Sirius. James y Sirius se parecían bastante, muchos incluso habrían jurado que eran hermanos, pero Sirius era mas alto y sus ojos de un tono grisáceo, mientras que James tenía ojos café y el cabello mas desordenado y usaba gafas. "Ten Padfoot" agrego James entregándole a su amigo una llave que parecía de ropero de abuelita "Estamos en el quito piso y no hay elevador"  
  
"Munga" dijo Sirius recogiendo sus maletas y siguiendo a sus amigos a las escaleras  
  
"Creo que eres la única persona que conozco que aun dice 'Munga'" señaló Remus Lupin al empezar a subir las escaleras, agitando la cabeza tanto para apartarse el cabello color arena de los ojos, como para voltearse a ver a su amigo que subía detrás de él "La única persona mayor de 10 años, quiero decir"  
  
"Oh, Moony, amigo, ya sabes que mi niño interno tiene 10 años"  
  
"Su niño interno que controla todas sus acciones salvo las hormonales que son controladas por el adolescente de 16 que aun es" dijo James con sarcasmo, pero Sirius, lejos de molestarse, sonrió de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa muy diferente a la de seductor y dijo:  
  
"Ah, mi buen Prongs, tu si que me comprendes" Y Justo al terminar de decir esto, Sirius se le había ido encima a James para darle un abrazó, ya estaban en el quinto piso  
  
"No sabía que este era un bar gay" dijo una voz femenina, era Holly que acababa de salir de su habitación  
  
"Holly Laike, regresa aquí inmediatamente" grito una voz desde el interior de la habitación "Y acaba de acomodar tus cosas. No vamos a recoger tu reguero"  
  
"Volveré, Lily, en serio, solo voy por un poco de agua" dijo Holly sonriente "¿Quieren algo?"  
  
"Que vengas aquí y recojas tu desastre" añadió Tracie  
  
"¿No tienes una Estrella de la Muerte que quieras que extermine por ti en vez de recoger?" pregunto Holly, lo cual solo provoco más la ira de sus amigas  
  
"¡Deja de citar a los Starfighters of Adumar!" gritaron Lily y Tracie al mismo tiempo, cada una aventando lo que tenían en la mano, Lily una camiseta, Tracie una sandalia. Holly, viendo venir el golpe se agachó y las cosas pasaron volando sobre su cabeza para irse a estrellar en las caras de James y Sirius respectivamente (Lily y Tracie no tenían muy buena puntería que digamos). Remus también había visto venir el golpe y se había agachado al mismo tiempo que Holly  
  
"¡JA! ¡Fallaron!" dijo Holly triunfante poniéndose de pie de un salto y riendo  
  
"¡¡¡¡HOLLY!!!!" gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, luego se dieron cuenta de que sus cosas habían golpeado a dos sujetos y enrojecieron y se quedaron calladas  
  
"Me parece que esto le pertenece bella dama" dijo Sirius, ya habiendo dejado de abrazar a James y entregando la sandalia de Tracie "soy Sirius Black"  
  
"Gracias, soy Tracie Junot" dijo extendiendo su mano, Sirius la tomo y la besó, parecía no haberle importado el ser golpeado por un Objeto Volador No Identificado, gracias a que eso había conducido a que conociera a Tracie, quien llenaba todos sus requerimientos de belleza  
  
"Estos son James Potter y Remus Lupin" añado Sirius sin soltar la mano de Tracie mientras la miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir, y ella empezaba a verse como si quisiera su mano de regreso.  
  
"Disculpa" musito Lily cuando James le regreso su playera. El no parecía enojado, al contrario, desde el primer momento en que había visto a Lily (justo después de reacomodarse los anteojos que casi caían al suelo después de ser golpeados de lleno con la playera) le pareció a James que no se podía enojar con ella  
  
"Esta bien. Sé como te sientes." Dijo sonriendo "He sido compañero de cuarto de Sirius desde el instituto" agrego guiñando un ojo y ampliando su sonrisa  
  
"James" dijo Sirius de repente, aun sin soltar la mano de Tracie "Recuerda que se donde vives"  
  
James lo ignoro "Soy James Potter" dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar a Lily  
  
"Lily Evans" respondió ella dándole un rápido pero firme apretón de manos  
  
Remus y Holly se habían recargado en la pared y miraban sus amigos interactuar, aparentemente entretenidos, claramente sus amigos se habían olvidado de ellos. Remus estaba apunto de decir "Así que tu eres Holly", cuando Holly lo interrumpió dándole un abrazo como si se conocieran desde siempre y diciendo  
  
"Remus, querido, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo están Alice y los niños? ¿el trabajo? Francamente, el señor Schouche los explota demasiado en su área. Mi jefe era así hasta que empezó su romance con la secretaria"  
  
"Oh, si escuche algo al respecto" respondió Remus siguiéndole el juego "¿Pero no has oído, Holly querida? El señor S. ya no es el jefe. Murió la semana pasada. Un infarto"  
  
"Oh, mis condolencias a la viuda, pobre Pucky"  
  
"Sí, yo escuche que se estaba consolando muy bien con el instructor de tenis en el club"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. Eso es chisme viejo. Lolis, la de mercadeo, me contó que dejo al tensita por un masajista del Spa, aparentemente el nuevo sujeto tiene grandes manos"  
  
"Lolis siempre tienen lo ultimo de lo ultimo, ¿verdad?" Remus y Holly iban a seguir intercambiando chismes de oficina cuando se vieron interrumpidos por su amigos que gritaron:  
  
"¿De que demonios están hablando?"  
  
"De Pucky y el masajista del Spa" respondió Holly en tono de 'Duh'  
  
"Holly, no empieces otra vez con tus enredos" replico Lily, después se acordó de algo "mejor entra a la habitación y arregla la zona de guerra que dejaste a tu paso"  
  
Holly suspiro con resignación "Lo siento, Remus, tengo que irme, el deber me llama. Saludos a Alice"  
  
"De tu parte" respondió Remus viendo como Holly regresaba a su habitación siguiendo a Lily y Tracie.  
  
"¿Quién es Alice?" pregunto Sirius desconcertado  
  
"Aparentemente, mi esposa" respondió Remus abriendo su habitación y recogiendo su equipaje "Voy a desempacar. ¿Nos vemos en una hora para cenar?" James asintió y Remus termino de cerrar su puerta  
  
"¿James?" pregunto Sirius perplejo y confundido "¿Cuándo se caso Moony? Y ¿Por qué no me invito?"  
  
James suspiro con resignación "Ven, Padfoot" dijo abriendo la puerta de su propia habitación "Te lo explicaré todo"  
  
****  
  
Mas tarde aquel día, resulto que esos chicos que habíamos conocido en el pasillo estaban sentados en la misma mesa en la que la Sigñora Angelli, la administradora de la pensión, nos había asignado  
  
"Nos volvemos a ver" me saludo James sonriendo, y de inmediato sentí una hola de calor correr por mi cuerpo y empecé a ruborizarme y, verán, es muy malo ruborizarte cuando eres pelirroja, como yo, por que toda tu cabeza parece estar en llamas. James solo sonrió, como si se estuviera contando un chiste interno  
  
"Sí" respondí tratando de sonreír "Holly, si gritas 'Remus querido, cuanto tiempo sin verte'Tracie y yo te infringiremos dolor físico" agregue al ver a Holly tomar aire para gritar  
  
"Aguafiestas" murmuro Holly sentándose al lado de Tracie en frente de Remus Lupin y murmurando algo en italiano que no entendí pero que hizo a Remus reír  
  
"¿Cómo están mis jóvenes ingleses?" pregunto de pronto la Señora Angelli, una vez que todos dijimos 'Bien' ella prosiguió "Espero que no les moleste que los haya puesto juntos, pensé que les agradaría estar con gente de su propio país estando tan lejos de casa"  
  
"Estamos bien, Señora... ¿Bertollini?" dijo Holly, ella no sabía que su nombre era Angelli y no Bertollini, simplemente asumió que, como era la administradora y dueña de la pensión, su apellido era Bertollini. La Señora Angelli solo sonrió fingiendo no escuchar y se fue. Todos miramos a Holly con extrañeza, pero ella se limito a alzarse de hombros y arquear la ceja como queriendo decir '¿Que?'  
  
"¿De que parte de Inglaterra son?" pregunto Sirius mientras comíamos  
  
"Cambridge" respondió Tracie  
  
"Nosotros vamos a la Universidad de Cambridge" dijo Sirius entusiasmado "De hecho, estamos aquí celebrando el haber sobrevivido nuestro primer año"  
  
"Nosotras festejamos el haber entrado a la Universidad" dijo Holly  
  
"Pensamos que dos meses en Roma era lo que necesitábamos" dijimos James y yo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ese fue mi primer día en Roma, con mis amigas locas y esos sujetos que acabábamos de conocer pero que parecían estar a nuestro estándar de locura. Pero sobre todo, esa fue la primera vez que vi a James.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 1  
  
****  
  
Notas:  
  
Ok, este es un fic corto, muy esponjosito y dulce, nada trágico, me estoy manteniendo lejos del drama. Espero que les guste. Obviamente es un AU, espero que no les moleste.  
  
Clavel  
  
Diciembre 17, 2003  
  
1:29 AM. 


	2. Destiny's Way

Some people tell me. That you're not my kind. And I'd believe them. But I can't get you off my mind. Some people tell me. That I should stay away. Maybe I'll do that. Some other day 'Cause it feels right And it feels good. And I don't always do what I should. And I know that makes me happy. And in  
my heart, you are it exactly  
  
I don't wanna do right. I just want you tonight. Not only in my dreams. Save my best behavior. For a little later. 'Cause I'm only 17. Think I made  
my mind up. I got time to grow up. Face responsibility. Livin' in the  
moment. Keepin my heart open. While I'm only 17  
  
I'll learn my lessons. And I'll make mistakes. And if I get burned. Well it's my heart to break. Because it feels right. And it feels good. And I'm  
not gonna do somethin' stupid  
Just this once I wanna feel like. I can do what I want  
  
Anyone. Who's ever been in love. Has got to know. What it means. To have a  
dream. And no one. Say anything. To change my mind. No, not this time.  
  
Seventeen, Mandy Moore  
  
Once While in Rome  
  
Capitulo 2: Destiny's Way  
  
No se que fue exactamente, quizás todos extrañábamos un poco nuestros hogares en Inglaterra y permanecer juntos, escuchando las expresiones y palabras familiares en nuestro idioma, nos hacía sentir menos lejos de casa. El punto es que pasamos gran parte de esas vacaciones juntos: salíamos a comer, íbamos a museos, o simplemente paseábamos por la ciudad. Tracie, la voz de la razón Tracie, preguntaba al principio si no era una tontería confiarnos tanto de James, Sirius y Remus, pues, aunque eran nuestros compatriotas, aún eran unos perfectos extraños.  
  
A decir verdad, creo que tenía la idea de que Sirius estaba un poco (bastante) loco pero, después de un par de semanas, se acostumbro a él.  
  
Una tarde, en la que habíamos decidido salir nosotras solas, sin ellos, a hacer algunas compras para nuestros amigos en casa, fue cuando, por primera vez, empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por James  
  
"No puedo creer que ya sea mediados del verano" dijo Holly mientras descansábamos en un café, eran las cuatro de la tarde y acabamos de terminar con nuestras compras "Yo aun siento que llegamos ayer"  
  
"Sé a lo que te refieres, justo ayer comentaba eso con James" dije sonriendo. Tracie y Holly se encargarían después de hacerme notar que mi cara se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de él  
  
"¿Y que fue lo que el querido James dijo al respecto?" quiso saber Tracie, mientras cruzaba significativas miradas con Holly, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaban pensando  
  
"Hey" exclamé con sorpresa "No es como ustedes están pensando. James y yo solo somos amigos"  
  
"Sí tu lo dices, Lily querida" dijo Holly, usando un muy condescendiente tono que solo usaba cuando citaba alguna frase de 'Mujercitas', sonreía de forma que me irrito, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. "Solo era una pregunta"  
  
Después de decirle a Holly que se fuera al diablo, a lo cual ella solo respondió sonriendo y bebiendo un poco mas de su refresco, me quede ahí, sentada en silencio, y entonces empecé a pensar... pensar en James, en cuan gran parte de mi vida era ahora con tan solo unas semanas de conocernos, ya sentía que era mi amigo tanto como Holly o Tracie, apreciaba a Remus y Sirius, pero con James era diferente, era como sí... como si...  
  
***  
  
"Prongs, amigo" dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a James mientras este hacía un dibujo de un edificio que databa de la era de Julio Cesar  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunto James sin alzar la vista aunque sonaba algo irritado, siempre había sido un apasionado del dibujo, y le encantaban los edificios viejos, por eso había decidido estudiar Arquitectura e Historia del Arte, y si había una cosa que lo molestara era que lo interrumpieran mientras dibujaba  
  
"No uses ese tono conmigo" dijo Sirius fingiendo sentirse ofendido  
  
"Ya vez lo que has hecho, James" intervino Remus, quien, en vez de hacer dibujos, tomaba fotografías de los edificios y otras obras de arte dispersas por Roma "Ahora Sirius estará de genio todo el día y Yo tendré que soportarlo"  
  
"Resiento eso" dijo Sirus entornando los ojos "Moony, viejo amigo" esa ultima parte la dijo con sarcasmo, aunque la vaga sonrisa en sus labios era indicativo de que solo estaba jugando.  
  
"Disculpa, Sirus" dijo finalmente James alzando la vista "¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Oh" exclamo Sirius llevándose una mano a la cabeza "Creo que lo he olvidado" James suspiro con exasperación pero no dijo nada, Sirius sonrió malignamente de repente y dijo "Ahora recuerdo" luego extendió una de las hojas del cuaderno de dibujo de James y se la entrego "Tiraste esto cuando abriste tu cuaderno"  
  
James recogió la hoja y enrojeció rápidamente mientras guardaba el papel con sumo cuidado en su mochila, asegurándose de no arrugarlo ni de volver a tirarlo "Gracias, Sirus" musito aunque en realidad no sonaba a que se sintiera muy agradecido  
  
"¿Sabes?" continuo Sirus como si nada "No me parece que se vea como Lily, creo que estas perdiendo el toque, amigo"  
  
Ante esto, James sacó la hoja que Sirius le acababa de entregar y la examinó, era, de hecho, un dibujo de Lily, James miro el dibujo a conciencia "Se que no es tan bonito como ella, pero creo que se parece lo suficiente" musito James, sin un solo resto de la irritación que sentía solo segundos antes en la voz  
  
"Bueno, pues a mi me gusto mas el dibujo que hiciste la semana pasada" intervino vagamente Remus, mientras fotografiaba indiscriminadamente todo a su alrededor "El que dibujaste cuando fuimos a aquel parque y tu creías que ella no te estaba viendo"  
  
Eso regreso a James a la Tierra "¿Han estado viendo mi cuaderno?" grito indignado  
  
"Solo un poco" dijo Remus "Sirius lo tiro accidentalmente el otro día y vimos todos los dibujos que tienes de Lily mientras los reacomodábamos"  
  
Sirius sonrió, James siempre mantenía su cuaderno de dibujo lejos de Sirus quien, en un par de ocasiones, había tirado café sobre sus dibujos. Cuando había empezado a hacer dibujos de Lily, James se había asegurado de siempre dejar su cuaderno encima del ropero de su habitación. Para haber tirado y reacomodado el cuaderno, tanto Remus como Sirius debieron estar en su cuarto. Cuando Sirius vio esa ultima conclusión formándose en la cabeza de James, a quien todas las emociones se le reflejaban de inmediato en la cara, solo agrego "Debes cerrar con llave tu cuarto, Jamsie"  
  
***  
  
Al regresar al hotel, James entró a su habitación dando un portazo, medio diciendo que no tenía hambre. Al oír el portazo, Holly y Tracie salieron de su habitación  
  
"¿Lo tomo así de bien?" inquirió Holly  
  
"No tienes idea" respondió James, quien no les había hablado ni a Sirius ni a Remus en toda la tarde mas que cuando por fuerza tenía que hacerlo  
  
"¿Qué tal Lily?" pregunto Sirius  
  
"Se encerró en el baño y no sale" dijo Tracie "Jura estar bien"  
  
"Oh" exclamo Sirius "Las cosas se complican, después de esto no querrán admitirlo ni en un millón de años"  
  
"Se a que te refieres, Lily es terca como mula" dijo Holly  
  
"¿Esto implica que necesitaremos un milagro?" pregunto Remus  
  
"No" respondió Holly, Remus arqueo la ceja en gesto inquisitivo, Holly sonrió "Tomaría un milagro si es que tienes uno que ofrecer, Remus. Pero no me preocupo. Hacer que esos dos admitan sus sentimientos es meramente imposible, pero los Rogue siempre logran lo imposible"  
  
(Aunque ni Sirius, Remus o Tracie sabían que era un Rogue, nadie pregunto. Holly siempre decía cosas raras. Tracie opinaba que leer tanta Ciencia Ficción le había trastornado el cerebro, pero, como Holly era su amiga, Tracie nunca mencionó nada de eso en voz alta)  
  
*****  
  
Yo seguía muy desconcertada por las cosa que Holly y Tracie habían dicho, por lo cual no había bajado a comer con ellas. Después de un rato sola en el cuarto, decidí ir a dar un paseo, me escabullí fuera del hotel y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llegue hasta una fuente. James y yo solíamos ir  
ahí cuando queríamos alejarnos de las locuras de nuestros amigos, usualmente hablábamos de nuestras familias en Inglaterra, de las cosas que  
nos gustaban...  
  
Lo que yo no sabía era que James, también había decidido salir a caminar y  
coincidimos en la fuente. A través de los años, me he preguntado muchas  
veces que fue lo que me impulso a ir a ahí, que fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de James, que fue lo que hizo a James ir al mismo lugar que yo  
en el mismo momento.  
  
Antes solía pensar que había sido Italia, la hermosa Roma que simplemente invitaba al romance. Una vez se lo comenté a James y el sonrió y me dijo...  
  
***  
  
Al verse, ambos sonrieron, si se sentían sorprendidos de encontrarse, lo  
disimularon muy bien. Actuaban como si se hubieran encontrado para una cita. James se acerco hasta Lily y la beso en la mejilla, luego la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar otra vez, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo  
tiempo. Así llegaron hasta una plazuela, donde unos hombres tocaban  
canciones de amor a cualquiera que los escuchara  
  
"¿Quieres bailar?" le pregunto James a Lily  
  
"Me encantaría" dijo Lily dejando que James le rodeara la cintura y recargando la cabeza un su pecho. La música era suave y, aunque no estaban  
seguros de lo que decía, estaban convencidos de que era una canción de  
amor.  
  
En algún punto, a mitad de la canción, Lily se encontró a si misma mirando a James directo a los ojos, perdida en esos cálidos ojos color chocolate que la estaban mirando de una forma que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran. James, a su vez, se sentía perdido en un mar de esmeralda al mirar en los ojos de Lily. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, ni tan feliz, asustado, eufórico, y en paz, como se sentía ahora mientras tenía a Lily en  
sus brazos y bailaban al son de una vieja balada italiana.  
  
Entonces, inclinándose suavemente, James besó a Lily por primera vez, bajo la luna de Roma, la ciudad eterna. Tanto James como Lily sintieron todas  
clase de cosas, desde fuegos artificiales hasta felicidad suprema. Pero  
sobretodo sentían una inmensurable paz.  
  
Eran jóvenes y se tenían el uno al otro, habían encontrado esa mitad que les faltaba y sabían que todo estaría bien sin importar que pasara después.  
  
Tan embelesados estaban el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que  
sus amigos, siempre entrometidos, los estaban siguiendo y habían sido  
testigos del amor que acababan de admitir sentir el uno por el otro  
  
"Te lo dije" exclamo Holly "Esta hecho. Lo admitieron"  
  
"Pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver" le respondió Remus  
  
"Cállense, no me dejan oír que se están diciendo" dijeron Sirius y Tracie  
  
"Seguramente están poniendo fecha a la boda" dijo Holly  
  
"O decidiendo los nombres de los niños" añadió Remus  
  
*****  
  
James me dijo... "Lily, fue el Destino. Pero llámalo Italia si tu quieres"  
  
Lo llame Italia por mucho tiempo. Cuatro años, para ser mas exactos, los cuatro años que duro nuestro noviazgo, hasta que yo salí de la universidad y él me propuso matrimonio al día siguiente de mi graduación. Cada día que pasó, me enamoré mas de él y, para el momento en que me llevó de vuelta a  
Roma, ya como su esposa en nuestra Luna de Miel, me di cuenta de que,  
aunque Italia había ayudado, me había enamorado de James por que era mi  
destino, porque el me hace sentir completa. Por que es James, y yo,  
simplemente, lo amo.  
  
Años mas tarde mi hijo, Harry, me preguntaría como fue que su papá y yo  
nos conocimos, y después de que le conté la historia la primera vez, se  
convirtió en uno de sus cuentos favoritos. Y, cada vez que me pedía le  
contara otra vez la historia, yo siempre empezaba mi relato con:  
  
"Sucedió una vez, en Roma.... Fue el mejor verano de mi vida..."  
  
Fin del Capitulo 2  
  
Fin de ONCE WHILE IN ROME  
  
Notas:  
  
A decir verdad, nunca pretendí hacer de este un fict largo, pensaba  
terminarlo en 4 partes, pero me di cuenta que con dos bastaban, así que aquí le pondré el final. Esta era unas historia simple y sin drama. Ninguno  
de los chicos eran magos, solo unos jóvenes que se enamoraron mientras  
estaban en Roma. Por eso dije que era un AU, o Universo Alternativo.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron.  
  
Con mis mejores deseos  
  
Clavel 


End file.
